Spectator modes within video games often allow for non-participating parties (e.g., spectators) to view game play or activities of active gaming participants (e.g., individuals playing the videogame). Video games may be viewed by spectators and commentary may be added by broadcasters to the visual component for enhancement of the viewing experience.